jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape the laser lab
Escape the laser lab is a mission in The Lost Frontier. After the search for light eco, Daxter gets distracted by a computer that he mistakes as a candy machine. Upon trying to take candy from it, he himself is mistaken for a research experiment and is subsequently taken by a pair of robotic arms, which drop him in a cage. He is then doused with dark eco and dumped into another laboratory below, forced to escape as Dark Daxter. Walkthrough In the first room, you must use frenzy mode to destroy the first terminal, at which point new gold versions of the voltaic eel appear, together with tripodbots equipped with energy shields. Defeat them to cause the thermal decontamination laser to activate, which blasts through the containment doors allowing you to continue. In the next room, you will have to flip up the first battery you see, which causes a nearby device to bend the laser. Flip the second one as well to bend it again and finally the third one to bend it through the gates blocking your way, followed by the second so you can continue without the laser blocking your path. The next part involves using frenzy mode and an open flame to turn yourself into a flaming tornado, burning down webs as you touch them. The next room has another laser emitter, as well as two batteries, the first of which you want to flip, causing the laser to destroy the blockade to the upper left, past two holes in the floor. Flip the first battery again, followed by the second, the first, the first again followed by the second again. This will destroy the wall to the direct north and allow you access to an open flame, with which you can remove the web to the right and free the ghoul spider behind it. Said spider must then be used to fill up both holes mentioned and seen earlier. In the second part of this chamber, you simply must flip both batteries, which causes the laser to destroy the next blockade. In the third part, you must flip a battery on the right, next to a terminal, allowing access to a battery next to the doorway in the northern end of the room. Flip this one as well to cause the laser to turn northwards, destroying the gate, then flip it again to cause it to return. Exit the room by using a nearby open flame and frenzy mode to remove webbing blocking your path. The last room is comparatively simple: another laser is bend around four of the devices in the center of the room. Go around it and flip a battery in the top-right, next to some dark eco crystals, then flip the battery in the center, followed by the first which causes the laser to turn northwards and destroy the door to the exit elevator, though the elevator itself remains unharmed. Flip the top-right battery once more to divert the laser away and then enter the elevator to exit the laser lab. Category:Missions in The Lost Frontier